Masks
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu's always acting happy- up until the day Pai and Taruto find him dead in his room. Reading the letter he wrote is a sobering experience for them, and for Ichigo. Not my usual, so please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Masks**

Pai and Taruto were supposed to be on Earth, attacking the Mews. Instead, they were trying to find a way into Kisshu's room, because they both sensed something was wrong. The door was locked, and the teleport-proof lock was locked as well. After a few minutes of trying to break the door down, Pai said, "Taruto, back up. I'm going to blast the door down."

Taruto obeyed as Pai took out his fan, and pointed it at the door, shouting, "FUU RAI SENN!" A bolt of lightning hit the door, and it exploded. Pai and Taruto shielded their faces till the smoke cleared, and then went into Kisshu's room.

What they saw in there shocked them. Kisshu was lying on his bed, one of his sais in his chest. His face was whiter than paper, and it was obvious that he had killed himself. Taruto fell to the ground, tears falling down his cheeks. Pai noticed a piece of paper on Kisshu's night table, and picked it up. "He left us a letter," Pai said, and started to read.

_If anyone actually notices this letter, I'd just like to say what I should have said to all three of you a long time ago. _

_Pai, we used to be the best of friends, but since this stupid mission started, all you do is nag and scold me. I was obviously wrong when I thought that our friendship could last forever; it's pretty clear that Deep Blue means more to you than me, or even the rest of our people. I know what you're going to say; Deep Blue is one of us, he said he'd save us, blah blah blah. Well, fine. He can save YOU, and I'll be somewhere better. But it's more likely he'll kill you and everyone else once he has no more use for you. Before he kills you, though, I'd suggest confessing your love to Lettuce. That way you'll have done at least ONE good thing for someone. I really thought you were my friend, Pai._

_Taruto, I know you're just a little kid, but seriously, did you have to become a drug addict? I hate sleeping in trees all the time because you're destroying the ship. Did it ever occur to you that both Pai and I have had enough of you trying to kill us every time you're on sugar high? Despite the fact we're your brothers, you're actually pretty mean to us. Yeah, I know I'm adopted, but still. You could at least consider both my feelings and Pai's when you start eating candy again. We live here too, and I'm seriously thinking that you should be sent back to Cyniclonia; you weren't even assigned to the mission. Maybe Pai should do that._

_Lastly, Ichigo. You were the only girl I ever cared about, but you hate me. I accept you for who you are, I love everything about you, I told you that several times. But you can't see past your stupid obsession with that kid. Frankly, I think your obsession with him is creepy. You really don't care about anyone but him and yourself, do you? All you ever talk about is how wonderful he is and how you're probably going to get married someday. And then when I'm around, you turn into this really nasty person. You've practically destroyed me by now, and while I'd like to say I'd forgive you if you realized I was right about your creepy boyfriend, I can't. You've hurt me too much for me to actually forgive you. At this point, there's nothing you or anyone else can do that will make me feel better. While Pai and Taruto aren't exactly blameless either, I hope you realize that you're the main reason behind my decision to end my life. _

_I guess the mask I've been wearing finally cracked, and this is goodbye. I hope you can live with yourselves, knowing that the three of you killed me._

_~Kisshu_

Pai looked up from the letter, which he had read aloud, and said shakily, "We're going to kill Deep Blue's human host, and inform Ichigo."

Taruto took a deep breath, trying to stop crying, and said sadly, "Okay…."

Pai went over to Kisshu, and gently removed the sai from his chest. Folding the letter and putting it in a pocket, he nodded to Taruto, and they teleported off.

Reappearing in the sakura tree in Inohara Park, they saw Ichigo and Aoyama standing under it, but it looked like they were fighting. Pai and Taruto floated down, and Pai held out a hand, freezing Ichigo and Aoyama. Then, instead of summoning his fans, he summoned a sword, and chopped Aoyama's head off. He let the sword disappear, took out his fans, and incinerated Aoyama's head and body. Then he turned to Ichigo, who looked really freaked out, and said, "We've got news for you."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"Kisshu committed suicide," Pai said. Ichigo looked horrified as Pai continued, "He left a letter, mentioning the three of us. I assume he'd want you to read at least the part he wrote about you, so here." He freed her from the freezing spell, and handed her the letter, saying, "The last paragraph was written to you."

Ichigo read the letter, tears pouring down her face. When she finished, she handed the letter back to Pai. Taruto was crying again too, but Pai was trying to keep it together. Ichigo managed to calm down after a few minutes, and asked, "Do you both want a second chance?"

"You mean to apologize for what we've done?" Pai asked sadly.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "I don't deserve a second chance, but I can give you two one."

"How?" Pai asked.

"It's a technique the Mews have; pouring all our power into someone else," Ichigo said. "Essentially, I'll be giving my life for Kisshu's."

"You'd do that?" Pai asked.

"Kisshu's right; I hurt him too much to ever be forgiven," Ichigo said. "And I can't live with myself knowing that I could have brought him back and didn't."

Pai sighed. "Taruto?" he asked.

"Okay," Taruto said. Pai nodded, and took Ichigo's hand, then teleported to Kisshu's room. "Are you sure?" he asked Ichigo.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "I was going to break up with Aoyama today; he's been abusive towards me since I told him my secret. My life is a wreck anyways; if I can give you guys a second chance by giving it up, I'll at least die knowing that I managed to do some good." She went over to Kisshu, and put her hand on his heart. Pai and Taruto watched as she started to glow pink, and soon they were shielding their eyes. A minute later, there was a bright flash, and the sound of Ichigo's body hitting the floor.

When the flash cleared, Pai and Taruto looked up. Ichigo was crumpled on the floor, dead, but Kisshu was stirring. Pai went over, followed by Taruto, and asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and asked wearily, "Why am I alive?"

"Someone wanted you and us to have a second chance," Pai said.

Kisshu sat up, looking at him quizzically. "Who was it?" he asked.

Pai sighed, and said, "Ichigo."

"SHE'S the reason I'm alive?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"She was there when I killed Treehugger, and told me he's been abusive lately," Pai said. "After she read the letter, she asked me and Taruto if we wanted a second chance. She said that she knows she doesn't deserve one, but she would give us one. When we brought her back here, she used a technique she said all the Mews have- pouring all their power into someone else. And it looks like it worked."

"What are you going to do now that I'm alive?" Kisshu asked.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu, I know it doesn't help much, but I am really sorry for what I've put you through," he said. "I know I shouldn't have listened to Deep Blue so much, and I'm really sorry I didn't realize that sooner. I killed his human host today, so he's not a problem anymore. And I want you to know that I'll always consider you my best friend, no matter what. Even if you don't see me that way anymore, I'll always think of you as my best friend."

Kisshu looked at Pai, and saw that he was serious. "Does that mean you're also willing to confess to Lettuce?" he asked.

"Yes," Pai sighed. "I'll do it as soon as I can." Looking back at Taruto, he asked, "Taruto, do you have something to say to Kisshu as well?"

"Kisshu, I'm really sorry for getting so out of control all the time, and I'll stop going to Pudding's for candy," Taruto said. "I'll go bring her all my candy too, and clean out my room. I'm really sorry I didn't think about how it would affect you when I went on sugar high."

"If you got all your candy from Pudding, does that mean you got out of denial?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I confessed a while ago, but I just didn't mention it," Taruto said.

"Good," Kisshu said.

"Um… I hate to ask, but what are we doing about Ichigo?" Pai asked. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave her on your floor."

Kisshu sighed, and asked, "Did she say why she was doing this?"

"She said her life was a wreck, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she could have brought you back and didn't," Pai said. "She also said that Treehugger had been abusive towards her since she told him her secret, but didn't give any more detail than that. And she said she doesn't deserve a second chance if she hurt you this much. Just so you know, we do have enough Mew Aqua to revive her, even though the Mews have most of it."

"If we tell the Mews we'll take their Mew Aqua and heal our planet, and stop attacking, maybe that would work," Kisshu said. "We don't have enough to heal the planet, do we?"

"No," Pai said.

"I guess we should give Ichigo a second chance too," Kisshu said.

"I'll go get the Mew Aqua," Pai said. He teleported out, and returned five minutes later with a ball of Mew Aqua. "Kisshu, do you want to use it?" he asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. Pai handed him the Mew Aqua, and he got up, then knelt next to Ichigo and pressed the Mew Aqua into her body. She began to glow rainbow colors, and then the glow flashed.

When their eyes cleared, the three Cyniclons noticed that Ichigo was stirring. "Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and she asked softly, "Kisshu? You're okay?"

"I'm fine," Kisshu said.

"Why am I alive?" Ichigo asked, sitting up.

"We had enough Mew Aqua to bring you back," Pai said. "And Kisshu decided you could have a second chance too."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who asked, "Just one question. Why did you reject me so much?"

"Ryou blackmailed me," Ichigo said. "He said he'd kill my school friends if I ever fell for you, so even after I did fall for you, I had to hide it. My school friends don't have powers."

"So it didn't have anything to do with Treehugger?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope," Ichigo said.

"And you don't hate me?" Kisshu asked.

"Not at all," Ichigo replied. "I love you, but I understand if you don't want to be with me."

Kisshu sighed. "I need some time," he said.

"That's fine," Ichigo said. "But what are we doing about your people?"

"We were going to ask you guys for all your Mew Aqua, and then take it back home and stop the attacks for good," Pai replied.

"First we have to lock Ryou up, but that's a good idea," Ichigo said. "Should we go now?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He took her shoulder, and teleported to the Café, followed by Pai and Taruto.

The main room was empty of customers, and the Mews were cleaning while Ryou watched. They looked up as the Cyniclons teleported in with Ichigo, and Ryou snarled, "What are you doing with THEM, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't answer him; instead she said, "Zakuro, if you would…."

Zakuro nodded and knocked Ryou out, then said, "Pudding, the rope?"

Pudding pulled a coil of rope out of thin air, and handed it to Zakuro, who started tying Ryou up.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Lettuce asked.

"Kisshu committed suicide, I gave my life for his, and he brought me back using Mew Aqua," Ichigo said. "And I think we can put Phase Two of the plan into action now that Pai killed Deep Blue's human host."

"Wait, what's going on?" Kisshu asked.

"We've been planning on a truce for a while," Ichigo said. "We were waiting for the right opportunity, and while this may not have been the best, I decided that after today's events, it would be better to speed things up. Lettuce convinced the rest of us to form a truce, and I suggested that we give you all our Mew Aqua. I was glad to hear that you guys agree."

"Well, that's good news," Pai said. "I hope we don't get exiled, though."

"If that happens, you guys can move in with me," Ichigo said. "It would be nice to have company."

"What about your parents?" Pai asked.

"They're never home," Ichigo said. "If they come back, they'll just have to deal."

"We should get going," Kisshu said. "Pai, do you have something to say to Lettuce?"

Pai walked over to Lettuce, and said, "Lettuce, I love you."

"I love you too, Pai," Lettuce said softly. "Will you come visit?"

"Yes," Pai said. "I'll definitely come visit."

"I'll get the Mew Aqua," Zakuro said. She left, and came back a while later with a box, which she handed to Pai.

"This should be plenty, thank you," Pai said.

"Good luck," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu?"

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll miss you, and I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Then he teleported off, followed by Pai and Taruto.

Ichigo sighed, and said, "I guess that's it, minna."

"What are we doing about Ryou?" Mint asked.

"Leave him," Ichigo said. "It's not like he can stop the Cyniclons now. Keiichiro can untie him when he gets back from shopping."

"Alright," Zakuro said. "Let's go."

The girls changed back into their regular clothes, and left, going home.

As Ichigo let herself into her house, she thought, _Well, it's over. I guess I'll use the second chance Kisshu gave me wisely._

**Okay, I finally got out something that wasn't pure fluff, and I hope you guys like it. Please don't flame me if you don't like it, though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunited**

Two weeks after the Cyniclons left, Ichigo and the other Mews had returned to their normal lives. They had all quit Café Mew Mew after a discussion with Keiichiro, and the Café had closed down. Another plus was that Ryou had been arrested for sexually harassing Ichigo. Little did anyone know up till then, Pudding had a collection of photos of Ryou pinning Ichigo against the wall. Once the Mews took them to the police, Ryou got hauled in for questioning, and was currently in jail for twenty years, due to the fact that the police found out about the Mew Project. The only reason Keiichiro hadn't joined him was that Ichigo and Zakuro had convinced the police he had only gone along with Ryou's plot to protect the girls.

Ichigo's life had gone back to semi-normal; Moe and Miwa were still as overprotective as always, and her grades had gone up, due to the fact that she had more free time now. She kept herself busy with her studies and hanging out with Moe and Miwa, but she still missed Kisshu. She knew there was a good chance he wouldn't come back; she had hurt him too much. Sometimes she wondered if she actually deserved the second chance he had given her, but she was grateful all the same. With Aoyama dead and Ryou in jail, she found that she was much happier anyways.

Another three weeks passed uneventfully, but then Ichigo received a call from Lettuce, who wanted to come over. Ichigo agreed, and fifteen minutes later, the girls were sitting in Ichigo's room. "So what did you want to talk about, Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you think they're going to come back?" Lettuce asked.

"I imagine it's going to be a while," Ichigo said. "They have to get there, heal the planet, tell their people about Deep Blue- there's probably a lot of things that need to be done before they can come back. Pai said he'd come back to visit, and I think he will. It's pretty clear that he loves you, just like Taruto loves Pudding. And we don't know how long it takes to get to their planet. I know you miss him, but I'm positive he'll come back."

"Thanks," Lettuce said. "How are you doing?"

"I guess I'm fine," Ichigo said. "I've decided to make the most of the second chance Kisshu gave me, even if he never comes back. I can't really blame him if he doesn't love me anymore; I realize that I put him through more pain than anyone should have to go through, and that he probably can't forgive me for that."

"You never know," Lettuce said. "I don't believe that true love fades that quickly."

Ichigo sighed, and Lettuce asked, "Would you be able to handle it if Kisshu just wanted to be friends?"

"I guess it would be better than him hating me, but I think it would still hurt," Ichigo said. "I know I don't really deserve to be his girlfriend, considering how much pain I put him through, but it would be nice to at least see him. So I guess the answer is yes; I could handle it if he didn't want to be anything more than friends."

"I think whether you deserve to be Kisshu's girlfriend or not should be left up to him," Lettuce said. "If he comes back, and says he wants to be together, that should be enough for you. It's not good to doubt yourself."

Ichigo smiled reluctantly and said, "You're right. Thanks, Lettuce."

Lettuce smiled and said, "You're welcome. Thanks to you too."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

Before Lettuce could respond, Ichigo's cell phone rang. "That's odd; it's Keiichiro," she said. Picking up, she asked, "Hi Keiichiro, what's up?"

"_Is Lettuce with you?" _Keiichiro asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"_Come to the Café, you'll see," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

Ichigo and Lettuce looked at each other, then grabbed their shoes and purses. Soon they were both running for Café Mew Mew. They reached it in record time, and Lettuce opened the door. She and Ichigo went in, and stopped dead.

All the other Mews were there, along with Keiichiro- and Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. Taruto was being glomped by Pudding, and Kisshu and Pai were sitting at a table, watching them with amusement. Everyone looked up as Ichigo and Lettuce came in, and Kisshu nudged Pai, who got up, and walked over to Lettuce and Ichigo as Ichigo closed the doors. "Lettuce, I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too, Pai," Lettuce said shyly. "That's what Ichigo and I were talking about; how much we missed you guys. I think Ichigo even missed Taruto."

The others started laughing as Ichigo said, "No I didn't. Why would I miss being called an 'old hag' all the time?"

"Pudding informed me I have to stop," Taruto said, having managed to free himself from Pudding's death grip.

"Good," Ichigo said. "So are you moving in with Pudding now?"

"Yep," Taruto said happily.

"I'll be checking up on them, however," Pai said.

"That's a relief," Ichigo and Lettuce said together.

Keiichiro cleared his throat, and said, "Ichigo and Lettuce, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto are here to stay; apparently they were getting too much attention for saving everyone, and asked permission to come live here."

"Great!" Lettuce said happily.

Ichigo remained silent, watching Lettuce hug Pai. She had a small smile on her face, but the others could tell it was somewhat forced. _Lettuce and Pudding got their wishes, _Ichigo thought. _I should be happy for them, even though Kisshu hasn't even looked at me. I guess that's it, then._

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo said, "Was there anything else? I should get home and do my homework."

"Ichigo, it's Friday," Mint said. "You've got the whole weekend."

"I've got a lot of housework and laundry to do this weekend," Ichigo said. "I'll think I'll go home." She opened the door, and slipped out, then closed it behind her. The others heard her run off, and all of them glared at Kisshu.

Pai sighed and asked, "Kisshu, when are you going to talk with her?"

Lettuce looked up at Pai, puzzled. Pai noticed and said, "Kisshu's too stubborn for his own good."

"So in other words, you do want to be with Ichigo, you're just too stubborn to admit it," Lettuce said to Kisshu. "Please don't let this turn into when Taruto thought he hated Pudding; Pudding could handle it somewhat, but Ichigo can't. She won't be able to handle having you around if you don't say anything to her."

Kisshu sighed and said, "I'll go now." He teleported off.

Landing at the large sakura tree in Inohara Park, Kisshu saw Ichigo curled up under it, crying. He walked over, and asked softly, "Ichigo?"

He watched as Ichigo went still, and then she looked up. Kisshu almost took a step back; her eyes were completely devoid of emotion, as was her voice when she said, "Hi Kisshu-san. What's wrong?"

"When did you start using '-san' after my name?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo shrugged, staying silent. Kisshu was getting kind of worried; Ichigo never acted like this. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No," Ichigo said, still in that emotionless voice. "Why are you really here?"

"Ichigo, do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked at him, the emotionlessness leaving her eyes. "Yes," she said. "I always will."

Kisshu looked at her, and asked, "Ichigo, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ichigo smiled happily, and said, "I would love to. Can you come live with me?"

"If that's what you want, I'd be happy to," Kisshu said. "Should we go back and tell the others?"

"Can I have a kiss first?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smirked and kissed her, and was surprised when she kissed back with more passion than he did. When they broke it off, Kisshu said, "You're good at this."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, blushing. "So are you."

Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported them back to the Café.

**Okay, so the second part sucks, but I got a request to continue and decided to do it. This is it on 'Masks', so please review on your way out!**


End file.
